The Great Escape
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Prince Yuri and Prince Wolfram have just been captured then escaped now they are forced to stay with each other to get home and the fact that they are chain makes it difficult will they be caught and sold at a high price
1. Chapter 1

Yuri- Family controls all the countries it is custom for the parents to marry their aristocrat children to the children of the King's child, Yuri has 25% human blood he stopped aging at human pace at age 16 he is now 82 his mother is Around 300 now his father way older his father married the half blood woman after meeting her in the village she is the daughter of florists Yuri Has an older brother in his 100's and is not married nor engaged to anyone, Yuri was suppose to meet his fiance when war broke out and people of enemy lines kidnapped him.

Wolfram- He is normal pureblood prince who's mother has tried to marry all of her sons off and is trying to marry Wolfram to another aristrocrat family, Wolfram hates anyone with even a bit of human blood so he hates the kings wife, his sons, and he hates his older brother Conrad, Conrads father and mother fell head over heals in love but when she got pregnant in between marriages the royal family's called it rape and killed his father but his mother refused to hand her son over, Wolfram Was also meeting another aristocrat family to meet their child when his carriage was stopped (he rode seprate because of Conrad) and he was taken from the spot he is now chained to Yuri and is disgusted when he finds that Yuri is the prince with human blood.

CHAPTER: 1

" we have the new prisoners what a good bunch 2 princes one is the son of the Maoh the other 1 of the 7 commanding countries".

" oh really the Lord is going to have A fun time taming them".

" ah ha ha".

" oh you haven't heard the best part they're in their teen years and still virgins".

" oh Virgins their values went up".

" ah yes I'll take them to the dungeon".

" yes I'll report this to my lord".

" alright BRING THEM IN".

" AI SIR COME ON". The Black Marketeer pulled a chain and 2 young men were pulled forward.

" ow". A blond one murmured.

" Ah". The black haired boy let out.

The men dragged the boys down to the deepest and darkest part of the castle to a room full of jail cells. They were unlocked from the handcuffs, attached together with one pair of handcuffs, thrown in a cell together, and left alone a torch was the only light.

" jeez what the hell…OI you ok". The black haired boy.

" how did I get into this mess with a wimp like you".

" I AM NOT A WIMP I AM YURI S…".

" I don't care your a wimp you couldn't even get free".

" hey you didn't even try what does that make you".

" hmph my soldiers will find me an take me back home".

" do they even know your missing".

" of course they should be trailing me as we speak".

" my mothers probably worried".

" I only have the intention of returning to my mother I do miss her". The blond boy said.

" yes I do as well and I really don't want to be raped… oh yah what's your name I'm Yuri as said previously".

" I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld and I do wish to return to my lord brother and my Lady Mother I want to keep myself for my fiancé as well".

" fiancé your engaged".

" not yet I was meeting a prince when I was abducted you".

" I was meeting another of my mothers choices I was visiting a princess and then we got ambushed I left to protect my mother who was with me they promised they wouldn't hurt her and I made sure the carriage drove off before leaving with them".

" I see so you love your lady mother your Mazoku correct". Wolfram said nose in the air.

" uh well yes not to change subject but shall we escape before something bad happens".

" hm I guess my guards are taking too long so what's your idea".

" hm…oh". Yuri thought then heard men talking. " Shuuuuu". Yuri said and pulled Wolfram into the darkest part of the cage.

" so we have a buyer on these kids already virgins are so rare I guess they're worth a bundle now a days".

" I heard that if you sleep with a virgin it's good luck depending on age".

" hm I see…AH WHERE'D THEY GO". The guards that walked by started freaking out and frantically opened the cage door.

Yuri and Wolfram snuck out, slammed the cage door, and stole the keys.

" EH".

" GOOD BYE SIRS". Yuri called as they ran away down the dark tunnel.

" SHUT UP WIMP". Wolfram yelled at Yuri as they found stairs and ran up them. It wasn't long before they escaped out of a doorway to the outside from the dungeon.

Suddenly guards were hollering around the castle and the duo looked at each other.

" this way". They both said going the opposite directions and falling back. The stood back up and glared at each other.

" Fine this way". The said and went in the direction the other had previously again falling back.

" let's go right". Wolfram said and Yuri nodded as they ran they found a hole in the kingdom wall. They climbed out it and into the world.

" ah freedom".

" well…almost". Yuri said holding up the handcuffs. " we're still attached to each other".

" great I'm stuck to the wimp".

" SHUT UP". Yuri yelled then they heard a horse call and ran as fast as they could away from them.

They finally stopped at a bar after loosing the guards.

" finally we can get a drink".

" do you have money".

" yes I do". Yuri said holding a good amount of cash.

" hm what is it your allowance".

" was now it's going to get us out of this mess".

" OI boys what do yous got there are you going to share it". A burly guy with a Mohawk and large large large muscles said.

" um no I am not at least not with you".

" oh I think yous are gonna give it to me".

" hey Wolf you can fight hand to hand right". Yuri whispered to Wolfram.

" yes I can and what's this Wolf thing wimp I'm not your friend". Wolfram  
>whispered back.<p>

" not a wimp we're stuck together so…".

" will you girlies stop talking and hand it over".

" come at us pussy". Yuri said.

" baa baaa". Wolfram said making Yuri chuckle.

" WHY YOU LITTLE". The man charged at Wolfram and Yuri.

" OVER HEAD". Yuri yelled and both boys grabbed the man by the arms and threw him through the building wall.

" ah".

" nice you think you can do it over and over again". Wolfram said looking at the inhabitance of the bar. All the people in the bar stood up and cracked their knuckles.

" gggrrr".

" THIS WAY YOU BRATTY PRINCE". A man from the bar grabbed Wolfram by the arm and ran out of the bar as fast as he could. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER: 2

" EH HEY". Yuri was tripping half the way trying to keep up with them. They stopped at a spot in the town next to a church.

" OI WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE".

" oh still a brat as always". The man turned around showing his blue eyes and orange/red hair.

" oh Yosak".

" oh who".

" he's a friend of my half blood brother the filth of the family".

" oh you hate half breeds". Yuri asked surprised.

" of course they're filth to their family just like the kings wife and children filth".

" gggrr don't talk about people you've never met".

" I can do whatever I want".

" ok you two calm down we have a problem".

" Eh what". Wolfram and Yuri said in sync looking at Yosak.

" are you eloping or are the chains just for show".

" WHAT NO WAY NOT WITH HIM". They both yelled.

" WE ARE CAUGHT BY THESE STUPID GUARDS AND THEY WERE TRYING TO SELL US". Wolfram yelled.

" OI um Mr. Yosak".

" hm what is it kiddo".

" just a question".

" shoot".

" your a guy right".

" correct".

" then… WHY ARE YOU WEARING A FEMALES DRESS".

" oh I was undercover".

" Eh".

" Yosak is a spy one of the best but he is one of them".

" OI Wolf why do you hate half breeds".

" because their half human".

" what's bad about human".

" everything especially the way they treat us Mazoku".

" they treat us bad".

" yes they try to kill us they're traitors to Mazoku".

" Eh but Mr. Yosak helped us".

" only because he chose to serve Mazoku".

" honestly I think humans aren't that bad".

" god your hopeless Yosak can you get these chains off".

" they look high in sorcery stones we should get back to Bielefeld or Shin Makoku or Voltaire I've heard there's a man hunt out for you and someone also kidnapped the kings youngest son".

" oh really only because his position right I mean he's a half breed I bet deep down his family really doesn't care maybe that human mother of his".

" oh you really don't like the kings sons and wife". Yuri said.

" no she is probably a harlot who swindle the king then used the child to make him stay with her".

" I've met them their nothing of the type".

" who are you anyway wimp I've told you of myself but you haven't told me of yourself".

" well I'm a prince like you from another land I was on my way to meeting a princess for engagement reasons my mothers trying to get me engaged to different princes and princesses but none are my type".

" kids we should go before they find us the nearest country is Voltaire so we should head to your brothers castle so we can get those handcu…". Yosaks words were silenced when he saw soldiers hanging posters up of Wolfram and Yuri.

" Yosak what's wrong".

" we need to hide you kids". Yosak said in a worry when the church doors suddenly opened to a green haired girl.

" oh Yosak what are you…oh PRINCE".

" Gisela Shuuuuu we need to hide these kids".

" oh…yes quickly inside". She said and shoved them inside. Once she blocked the door she joined the males at the church alter. " Prince where have you been we heard you got ambushed and taken prisoner".

" some low life humans tried to sell me off along with this wimp as a packaged deal but no way I was letting that happen we broke out and we're kind of without the key".

" we must get to Lord Voltaire's castle at once who is this boy".

" another prince from a far away kingdom he was kidnapped".

" I'm Yuri Miss".

" Gisela Von Kleist we must talk later after you are home yes".

" oh yes".

Suddenly the soldiers were banging on the church door.

" oh no quick take these cloak's and run out the back if we don't meet up again we'll be back at Voltaire castle if taken where were you taken".

" some kingdom that way Miss. Kleist". Yuri said pointing east.

" it's Gisela Prince Yuri now go we shall report this to your mother and brothers".

" alright if not captured we shall meet at the kingdom". Wolfram said and both of them threw on the clocks then ran out the back a the door was broken open.

" Freeze…Eh". The guards held swords then noticed Gisela and Yosak.

" HEY WHAT KIND OF MEN BREAK OPEN A PRIVATE CHURCH LESSON". Gisela yelled at them.

" and here we ladies thought it was safe". Yosak said acting an then they passed the freaked out guards.

" did you see those woman's biceps". One guard said to another when Yosak and Gisela were out of ear shot.

" yah she's a beast".

" come on Yosak we must hurry and report this to Lady Cäcilie and my fathers".

" yes shall we go by horses or a carriage".

" you choose whatever way is quicker to you but I have a carriage waiting…DORCAS". Gisela yelled and a bald man popped out from behind the carriage.

" YES LADY KLEIST".

" TAKE ME TO MY STEP FATHERS HOUSE THIS MINUTE A FAST AS THE HORSES GO AND HAVE A BIRD SENT TO LADY CÄCILIE I HAVE NEWS".

" YES". Dorcas said writing a quick note written requesting Cäcilie audience at Voltaire castle as soon as possible and then took of Yosak riding on a horse.

Meanwhile Yuri and Wolfram managed to find a less populated area and went into a restaurant for food.

" I'm so hungry Wolf how are you not".

" because I have class and because I'm not a wimp like yo…". Wolfram was interrupted by his stomach growling which made blush.

" AW Wolf see your hungry and no reason to hold back I mean we need our strength so eat something it's on me alright".

" I don't need to eat now besides I can't waste the money you have you can easily keep your strength up".

" oh come on Wolf try their meet at least". Yuri said holding a square piece of meat on his fork.

" I'm not a child I don't need you to feed me and I am not eating off your fork".

" I don't have germs Wolf I'm mean we're stuck together so we're gonna have to share a lot on this adventure this is a minimum".

" hmph fine". Wolfram said and bite the meat off the fork. His face glowed up at the taste of it.

" good huh are you sure you don't want me to order you some".

" ah this…is dish is enough to share between us both is it not". Wolfram said his head pointing opposite of Yuri a blush on his face.

" well I guess alright I'll get you your own fork or do you wanna shared more".

" we should have it and even serving so no one cheats the other out of food we should share a fork". Wolframs said and looked at Yuri.

" wow Wolf your smart".

" Eh I have average brain iq while you are flunking it terribly". Wolfram said with a bigger blush.

" oh hey Wolf your face is getting red do you have a fever". Yuri said putting his hand to Wolframs forehead.

" no I don't wimp stop touching me I'm just hot from the sun".

" no you have a fever and you are getting warmer each second". Yuri said and Wolfram surprisingly collapsed surprising them both. Wolfram knew he was a little weak but didn't know he was this weak. "you don't have enough strength to stand come on we need to get you to a sheltered place Wolf",

" Eh…Wimp".

" excuse me is he sick". A girl said walking over she was a waitress at their family owned restaurant.

" oh yes he has a fever and hasn't slept, drank, or eaten much in the past few days".

" oh we have a guest room upstairs in the apartment you both can rest there". The girls said.

" oh really that's nice of you".

" I know come let's get him to bed at once and some medicine". The girls said and threw Wolfram's arm over her shoulder.

" miss what's your name".

" oh I'm Nichola Gegenhuber".

" oh thank you Mrs. Gegenhuber".

" no problem and just call me Nichola". She said as the carried Wolfram up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER: 3

A carriage sped through the Voltaire kingdom doors barley having time for the guards to open it. Yosak followed the carriage to the castle and when they got there Gisela practically jumped from the carriage and ran into the Voltaire castle where Gwendal, Günter, Anissina, Julia, and Lady Cäcilie stood in the main room.

" Gisela what has gotten you two in such a riled up mood". Günter said when the two broke into the room exhausted.

" WE FOUND PRINCE BIELEFELD".

" EH WHAT".

" MY WOLFIE".

" we split up when some guards tried to best through the churches door we were hiding they are on the run somewhere in village outside this kingdom".

" wait they".

" oh yes Lord Von Bielefeld is chained to a boy ruffly his age they were being auctioned off to a high bidder but escaped they are chained together trying to hide from the guards".

" I see will send a search group out".

" I fear Lord Bielefeld's health is not the best he looked pretty weak when I met".

" Eh Wolfram's sick".

" who is this mystery boy".

" all we know is his name is Yuri and he is a double black from a faraway kingdom". Yosak said still wearing the woman's disguise.

" oh my baby". Cäcilie started to cry into her hands.

" they're trying to get here as fast as they can to get the chain off let's hope they make it". Gisela said.

Meanwhile Wolfram had just woken up in a bazar room and he was feeling horrible.

" OI…wimp". Wolfram called out hoping that Yuri was still there. " wimp". Again no reply. " Yuri". He called out and there was a grunt as Wolframs hit something.

" oh Wolf…YOUR AWAKE". Yuri shot up freaking Wolfram out. " I WAS WORRIED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO WAKE UP YOU LOOKED DEAD".

" Eh what".

" NICOLA HE'S AWAKE…hows your fever". Yuri said checking Wolframs head Wolfram blushing. " it's still really hot". Yuri said as Nichola walked upstairs to them.

" good morning Mr. Wolfram".

" OI I know you your Gegenhuber's wife".

" oh yes your Hube's cousins younger brother correct".

" oh yes…your human".

" ah well yes and".

" don't touch me".

" Wolf calm down it's alright".

" Huber's gone to report your where a bouts your missing correct".

" yah Mrs. Nicola do you have any medicine Wolf temperature is still high".

" oh I'll go fetch some yes". Nicola said and left.

" hold tight Wolf you'll be better soon".

' this kid is always so happy what is he hiding'. " OI what are you hiding".

" ah what do you mean".

" your hiding something what is it".

" no I'm not".

" don't lie".

" I'm not lying Wolf go to bed alright or the fever will get worse".

" why would you care".

" because we're comrades we're in this together no matter what".

" Eh…your an idiot".

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAH". A scream came from downstairs and then a crash.

" oh Nicola". Yuri wanted to see what was happening but Wolfram shouldn't be moved.

" come on wimp". Wolfram stood up with the blanket wrapped around him.

" Eh Wolf you shouldn't move you'll hurt your body more".

" shut up and carry me". Wolfram said and wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulders then climbed on his back.

" alright". Yuri could feel the heat from Wolfram on his back and tried to hurry. Yuri walked down the stairs to see 3 guards ransacking the restaurant.

" hand over the kid lady it's an illegal".

" MY BABY IS NOT ILLEGAL STAY AWAY".

" WAAAAAAAAAH". The baby cried as the guard tried to pull Nichola away from it.

" ah…". Yuri and Wolfram watched Yuri mad.

" don't do anything stupid wimp". Wolfram whispered in Yuri's ear.

" but Nicola and the baby".

" it's a half breed why should we care".

" because they gave use food and shelter and because thats your brothers cousins child and wife".

" and why should I care about Gwendals family".

" you really are a bratty prince".

" yah your a wimp and".

" grrr I'm going to help them and your tied to me so you'll have to help". They whispered back and forth to each other around the stair.

" EL". Nicola screamed as the guards took the screaming and crying baby. "GIVE ME MY BABY GIVE HIM BACK". Nicola clawed at the guard earning her a punch knocking her to the ground.

" ah".

" oh HUBE HUUUUUBE". Nicola screamed holding her face as the guards turned to leave. " EL EL MY BABY".

" gggrrrrrr".

" wimp don't even".

" too late hold on". Yuri said and Wolfram knowing there was no changing Yuri's mind latched his legs around Yuri's waist and his arms around Yuri's shoulders just in time before Yuri took off.

" EL".

" SHUT UP LADY". The guard said when he was suddenly struck in the back.

" Ah". He dropped the baby only to be caught by Yuri. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS".

" THIS IS INJUSTICE I WON'T STAND FOR THIS". Yuri said and handed Nicola the baby.

" take our horse outside keep him in here". Yuri said putting some kind of sling around Nicola's neck then placed El in it. " go to the castle find your husband and report this we'll take care of these misfits".

" oh but Mr. Yuri you and Lord Bielefeld are not in best health and you couldn't…".

" go human girl we'll be fine even I I'm sick and he's a wimp".

" oh Wolfram".

" alright I'll get Hube and Hube's cousin back here". She said and ran out the back door soon gallops were heard.

" alright wimp what's the plan".

" ha well I'll be it's the runaways there's a bounty reward for them alive an in mint condition".

" blondes pretty cute we can return one and keep the other less money but".

" NO WAY WILL I BE TOUCHED BY HUMANS IN ANYWAY LIKE THAT".

" will see". The guards said and grabbed Yuri and Wolfram's arms.

" agh". Wolfram let out as the guards gripped his arm hard Yuri's head down.

" OI this ones all talk he's scared".

" Wimp". Wolfram said as a breeze blew by.

" OI LOOK US IN THE EYES WHEN WE TALK TO YOU". The guard said and punched Yuri in the gut.

" agh".

" YURI".

" ha ha see all talk". Suddenly thunder was heard in the distance. " oh what storms".

" don't pay attention to it get him".

" right". The guard went to grab Yuri when his arm was bent back by Yuri.

" thou hast tried stealing a child from thy mother and thou talk about doing indecent acts to a young adult let alone of royal blood this is in justice I dost not like killing though though hast done too much wrong and I must make thy acts right".

" Eh what".

" wimp". Wolfram said and noticed Yuri's hair getting longer and a glow around him.

" JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED". Yuri yelled as the lightning hit near him.

" OH SHINOU HEIKA GEIKAAAAAAA". A young looking priestess yelled and several people ran into the room.

" what's wrong Ulrike".

" I FOUND YURI HEIKA AND IT'S HAPPENED AGAIN HE'S IN VOLTAIRE TERRITORY". She yelled running over when a blinding light came through the window.

" ah it's coming from Voltaire land it must be Yuri Heika". The girl ran to the window followed by the two males.

" Shibuya's really pissed it looks like".

" you are correct my friend he is very pissed indeed".

" report this to the Shibuya's then let's set out to find him".

" how can we find someone who's not suppose to exist". The sage said.

" easy Ken he's a double black call forth the family we shall tell them".

" yes Heika". A guard said and ran out.

" something big is happening".

" Geika he's strong this is fatal to anyone to anyone around him".

" get a bird over there have the city evacuated".

" we can't it's to dangerous Shinou we have to wait". 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER: 4

" what a bright light and this storm out of nowhere". Cäcilie said holding a hand over top her eyes.

" Is this Anissina's doing".

" it's not mine".

" HUBER HUBER". Nicola's voice rang as she broke through the doors.

" Nicola what has happened".

" the Guards…El…Yuri Lord Bielefeld…light". She said trying to catch her breath.

" oh what".

" the guards tried to take El and that boy with Lord Bielefeld rescued us then that light I think it's him".

" what that light from that kiddo".

" we need to send someone to town Lord Bielefeld has a terribly high fever and I don't think he can hold up much longer".

" and neither that other child".

" oh my Wolfie…who is this Yuri boy". Cäcilie asked.

" we don't know". Suddenly the light died down then disappeared shortly after.

" let's go Gegenhuber". Gwendal said.

" yes". They ran out followed by Yosak toward town it took them a good 10 minutes to arrive the restaurant and buildings around it destroyed and dead guards bent to a crisp.

" this kid really packs a punch am I right".

" yes but there's no way anyone survived".

" oh I know that kid escaped and since he's chained to the bratty prince then they both should be alright look around outside the city".

Meanwhile outside the castle Wolfram woke up next to a pond Yuri's back turned to him.

" Wimp".

" oh Wolf". Yuri said back still turned.

" OI what's wrong what happened".

" I…I killed them I don't kill".

Memories flooded Wolfram's head of what happened and it struck him.

" Your an illegal a halfbreed".

" ah yah I am and".

" ugh I ate off the same fork as you disgusting".

" ah". Yuri hid his face in his knees.

" I'm chained to a fucking halfbreed, I ate off the same silverware, and was carried by it".

" yes and".

" STOP SAYING AND YOU MAKE ME SICK YOU FREAK OF NATURE".

" I understand Wolf".

" DON'T SAY MY NAME IN ANYWAY".

" alright Prince".

" AFTER I GET THESE CHAINS OFF I'LL GET YOU FOR ABUSE".

" ok".

" STOP SAYING OK AND ALRIGHT WHAT'S WITH YOU".

" uh…nothing I deserve it…to be hated go on".

" tisk STUPID WIMP". Wolfram said punching Yuri in the back of the head.

" I HEAR VOICES OVER HERE". A guard yelled and Wolfram turned the direction.

" we should go since I'm tied to you I'll just have you arrested". Wolfram said and then heard a thump. " oh".

Wolfram turned to see Yuri on the ground unconscious.

" OI wimp get up". Wolfram said and after Yuri didn't move he got scared. "wimp". Wolfram said then scanned Yuri's body. He found the reason of Yuri's state there was a hole in his stomach. ' shit he got stabbed I need Gisela… oh my fevers gone".

" OH HEIKA'S INJURED". Ulrike called out the two males turned to see her.

" could it be fatal".

" if uncared for I can try using my magic to heal him but from such a distance".

" let me try it Ulrike I have stronger magic and we need you to track him". The younger male named Ken said.

" both of you it dangerous besides look". Shinou pointed out something on Ulrike's crystal ball.

" OI Wimp wake up". Wolfram said his hands over Yuri's wound trying to stop the bleeding. ' his blood doesn't look any different my lord father said that their blood is black it's pure red'. Wolfram thought when blood ran out of Yuri's mouth. " OI WIMP DON'T DIE ON ME I CAN'T CARRY YOUR DEAD BODY".

" you should be happy if I die a stupid halfbreed like me". Yuri said with a smile.

" SHUT UP".

" oh…hey what are you guys doing here". A female child's voice called out making Wolfram and Yuri turn their heads.

" what are you doing in the ruins".

" hiding tell me my companion is injured is there another village around here".

" yep it's in a small walk over that way come on I'll show you". The child said and Wolfram threw Yuri's arm over his shoulder. A they were walking Yuri threw some blood up and fastened their pace.

" by the way your a human child right".

" yep I'm Greta".

" I'm Wolfram and this is Yuri".

" nice to meet you so why are you chained together".

" it's a long story".

" tell me while he rest…oh there's the town". Greta said and pointed to a small village.

" ah".

" There's a nurse who can heal him". Greta said and took off.

" HOLD ON GRETA". Wolfram running as fast as he could carrying Yuri.

" Wolf just get the chain cut and leave me to death alright".

" no way wimp you still lied and are a halfbreed but you said we are comrades an I never leave a comrade behind it's not right so until I hand you over I'm stuck with you wimp". Wolfram said with a small smile.

" alright till then will protect each other deal".

" alright". Wolfram said as Yuri fell unconscious".

" wimp…".

" HURRY OVER HERE MR. WOLFRAM". Greta pointed to a door then went inside the door. Wolfram soon followed and saw an empty shake.

" MS. FLYNN AN EMERGENCY". Greta yelled out as Wolfram laid Yuri on a cot when a blue haired girl stepped out.

" what has happened Greta is it an injured civilian from over in the city".

" yep he looks like he was stabbed through with a sword".

" is this a human village".

" for the most part and you are".

" oh I'm Wolfram Von Bielefeld and my companion here is Yuri can you help him".

" oh he looks very pale oi what's with the chains".

" some moron guards mistook us for a pair elopers they're after".

" oh well we might be able to find a sorcerer to do that Greta can you go find the nearest sorcerer".

" yep". Greta said and ran out of the place.

" ok let's get his clothes off and see how deep the cut is". Flynn said as she took Yuri's shirt.

' oh can she do that without permission'. Wolfram thought with a blush staring at Yuri's body.

" he's halfbreed correct".

" Eh…that's right how can you tell".

" I can't but just the way he fell so easily and that he I near a pureblood are you on your honeymoon".

" no I'm not even betrothed to the wimp".

" ah I see anyway if his Mazoku blood takes over then he should heal in a few days but if you want him to heal faster there is a hot springs up the hill the hot springs do wonders for your body and injuries".

" then can I get a horse or carriage up to the springs".

" oh of course when he wakes up".

" hm once that sorcerer gets these off taking a long bath".

" if you want you can take one later I have a large bathtub in my bathroom".

" eh".

" FLYNN MS. FLYNN". Greta broke the door open. " the Priest is out of town till tomorrow".

" oh you think you can stay connected one more day".

" but it's been 3 days since we got away from those guards".

" hey Mr. Bielefeld what are you going to do when you separate from Yuri".

" I'm going to go home to my family where he goes I don't know".

" oh I wish I had a family like yours who worry".

" isn't lady Flynn your mother".

" no she's more like a person who watches me my mother and father died a long time ago and I've been and orphan for a few years".

" I see so you need parents". Yuri's voice said making Wolfram and Greta look down.

" ah".

" then you can call me daddy when I'm free I'll come back and take you to my home".

" oh really".

" yes I give my word".

" then then is Wolfram my papa". Greta looked at Wolfram eyes shining.

" why would I be papa Yuri and I aren't even fiancés".

" because your both my founding fathers".

' what a cheesy line'. " fine I'll be papa".

" YAY YAY".

" Wolf don't you want a bath".

" when were free".

" come on I need at least a night to bath since it's been a week".

" ah I have to bath with you this is against the law".

" don't worry we will barely touch and maybe some water will soften the hold on these and we can slip out".

" GAH fine…but no touching".

" alright you have my word". Yuri said and with Wolfram's limped into the bathroom. " hey Wolf".

" hm".

" why don't I have a shirt on".

" the nurse was checking your wounds…oh what it's stopped bleed already and scabbed over".

" oh yah I'm a fast healer".

" eh".

" hey Wolf how are we going to undress this chain is too short we can't turn in it".

" Eh".

" you first or me". Yuri asked wrapping a towel around his waist.

" Eh you".

" no looking".

" trust me my eyes are closed". Wolfram said closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER: 5

" This is embarrassing". Wolfram said a huge blush on his face.

" Eh why".

" I'm bathing with a halfbreed".

" well didn't you ever bath with you were younger".

" yes but that was when I was all of 10 and he was lying to me".

" lying". Yuri asked curiously.

" he hid the fact that he was a halfbreed maybe if he had told me I wouldn't hate him".

" who's your brothers".

" My Lord Brother Gwendal Von Voltaire and Conrart Weller you remember Yosak".

" of course".

" they are fiancés my Lord brother is already married to Gisela's father".

" oh so your the only single one".

" yes mother is trying to marry us off she wants grandchildren".

" Eh my mothers just wanting to get me married but I'm kind of not use to the world". Yuri said putting his head down.

" what do you mean".

" well I've never been out in the world I've went around my kingdom but my parents and brother are protective so".

" Eh…". Wolfram stared at Yuri. " then I guess I'll show you it".

" Eh".

" I'll show you the world".

" OI Wolf what clothes are we going to wear".

" Eh your right we had to have our clothes cut off".

" yah lets wash up and then deal with that". Yuri said and the both put soap in their hair at the same time because the chain.

After the bath they both stepped out grabbed their dry towels, wrapped them around themselves and popped their heads out the door.

" Ms. Flynn". Yuri asked with a blush.

" what is it". Flynn asked walking over from her desk.

" do you have any clothes and are you good at stitching clothes on a person".

" yes I see the chain".

" yep".

" OI Wolf I just remembered something".

" what wimp". Wolfram asked as Yuri led them to their clothes. Yuri picked up his pants and dug in the pockets before pulling out a key chain full of keys.

" I took these when we escaped".

" I swear I'm going to kill you". Wolfram said as Yuri picked up his arm and tried the different keys in them. " these aren't the right keys Yuri". Wolfram said then suddenly a click happened and the handcuff fell off.

" I GOT IT".

" ah". Wolfram looked at Yuri who unlocked his part of the handcuffs.

" WOLF ISN'T THIS GREAT".

" yah yah". Flynn knocked on the door and came in.

" you got the chain off".

" stupid over here remembered he ripped off a guards keys".

" Eh ha ha".

" well congratulations oh I've got your clothes I didn't have anything that would fit you Lord Bielefeld except a night gown then I have your undergarments here you go". She said, handed the clothes to them, and left.

" well I'll deal with it ok". Wolfram said and turned so Yuri couldn't see soon mimicked by Yuri. When they were dress they stepped out carrying their old clothes.

" oh I'll have those mended and clean then returned to you". Flynn said taking their clothes. " there's only one problem".

" what".

" I only have one bed left since Greta stayed the night can you both lay on it".

" we can try". Yuri said and Flynn exited. Yuri and Wolfram laid in varies ways until they decided face to face was the only comfy position.

" hey Wolf".

" what".

" maybe I can show you my kingdom sometime".

" sure whatever wimp". Wolfram said and fell asleep.

' my heart is beating fast I hope he doesn't feel it why is it even beating so fast'. Yuri said and fell asleep. The next morning the headed to the hot springs.

" BYE MS FLYNN WILL BE BACK SOON".

" SEE YOU BOTH LATER".

" you got us up real early wimp and my clothes weren't cleaned yet I was forced to wear this nightgown still".

" you look cute in it Wolf like a girl".

" IM NOT A GIRL".

" I mean your pretty way cuter than any girl I've ever seen".

" SHUT U… oh…shut up wimp". Wolfram said and looked away hiding a blush.

" at least we got a horse to take us all the way up here". Yuri said after a long silence until they made it to the top of the mountain.

" yes we are rather fortunate that this town is fortunate to even own a horse".

" that's rude".

" hmph".

" oh Wolf…what's your family".

" why do you ask".

" bonding can't be bad now can it".

" with a half like you it is".

" eh".

" oh".

" sorry". They both said and then looked at each other. " for what…for saying".

" Hold it wimp what are you apologizing for".

" I'm sorry I called you a girl".

" that's nothing I'm sorry for calling you a halfbreed".

" it's fine".

" NO IT'S NOT YURI".

" oh…hm so do you like saying my name it rolls right of the tongue".

" shut up wimp and get in the hot spring that cut won't disappear unless you relax". Wolfram said and climbed off the horse.

" then you join me". Yuri said following Wolframs actions. " at least for a bit Wolf". Yuri said grabbing Wolfram hand and smiled widely.

" alright maybe for a little". Wolfram said and the headed into the hot spring cave.

Meanwhile Greta was playing with some dolls when some guards passed by and she over heard them.

" ok so they should be here if they're injured".

" correct whisk we have to find them what did they do".

" oh nothing they are virgins very high priced".

" OI the blond boys cute maybe if we sleep with him will get good luck".

" there's two of them so what are their names".

" a Yuri and Wolfram Von Bielefeld".

" alright let's find them". The guards said and Greta ran away and to Flynn's house.

" MS FLYNN THE FUARDS ARE HERE THEY'RE HERE FOR YURI AND WOLFRAM".

" oh what". Flynn said and looked up just as the guards stepped in and Greta ran over then hid behind Flynn.

" excuse me Miss are you the nurse of this town".

" I am what is your business here".

" we are looking for these two". One guard said and held up a poster. " they might be injured have you seen these criminals".

Greta gripped Flynn's jacket she was wearing and was peaking out to see the guards.

" is she your daughter".

" yes she is please leave us be we have not seen them alright".

" hm I see so you don't mind us searching your home".

" actually I do have a problem you come to an unknown town and order us around demanding to search private property this is not Voltaire territory please leave before I get Voltaire involved".

" now now don't say this in front of a child it's bad if she grows up to oppose the law".

" fine Greta go play with your friends". Flynn said with a small hint.

" oh ok". Greta said and ran out of the house and up the mountain trail.

" hm now I believe we have the authority to search your home for criminals".

" I do not help nor allow criminals in my town if they came here for help I sent them away".

" I have heard of healing springs on the mountain".

" oh yes we have those but they've been taken for granite too many times so you must have a doctors seal to go there for healing purposes".

" hm can't you let us go and check them out".

" fine in a little alright I need you to sign some papers".

" alright".

Back at the mountain Greta finally made it to the top when she saw Wolfram and Yuri covered in flames that disappeared soon after.

" oh wow you are a fire Mazoku".

" told you wimp".

" oh… YURI WOLFRAM". Greta yelled and ran over to the males.

" oh Greta".

" what's wrong".

" GUARDS HAVE COME GUARDS YURI FOR BOTH OF YOU".

" WHAT".

" YOU NEED TO GO I CAN SNEAK YOUR CLOTHES OUT LADY FLYNN'S KEEPING THEM BUSY".

" ok Greta run back to town you don't want to be found with us".

" alright I'll bring your clothes soon". She said and hugged them then left.

" for a human child she isn't as bad as the others".

" yah she's just a normal child".

" come on Wolf". Yuri said as he heard horses. They climb onto there horse and take off when Wolfram was suddenly pulled of the horse. " EH WOLF".

Yuri turned to see a guard holding a knife to Wolfram's neck.

" what".

" ha we have troops all over this town you thought you could escape ha I advise you come with us if you don't want this pretty boys neck slit".

" Yu…ri go". Wolfram said very tiredly as the knife was pushed to his neck.

" shut up brat".

" no way were with each other till the end".

" Eh idiot".

" both of you come on". The guard said and threw Wolfram in a carriage. Yuri was pushed in as well and fell next to Wolfram then the guards hopped in as the carriage left.

" hm". They smile devilishly at Wolfram who then held onto Yuri.

" w…what".

" I call the blondie". One guard said to the other.

" fine no one likes sloppy seconds anyway".

" Eh". Wolfram held onto Yuri as tight as he could Yuri holding him back.

The guards soon ripped Wolfram from Yuri and pinned him down as they held Yuri back.

" LET HIM GO LET HIM GO". Yuri yelled trying to break free from them.

" silence the kid and don't worry your neck". The guard said as Yuri punched another.

" LET HIM GO LET HIM GO".

" oh".

" you little brat". The guard said and Yuri fell to the ground with hands around his neck.

" GAH".

" YURI".

" spread your legs". The guard holding Wolfram said.

" AH NO IM NOT GOING TO BE RAPED BY YOU HUMAN SCUM". Wolfram said and kicked the guard. " YURI".

" GAH WO…LF…ra". Yuri said before passing out but his eyes were still open staring at Wolfram next to him.

" You killed him".

" DAMN IT…will just say the Blondie killed him".

" alright".

" spread your legs". The guard said and pinched Wolframs leg the pushed them apart.

" AH YURI".

" he's dead kid so shut up". The guards said and punched Wolfram across the face.

" ah". Wolframs head moved to see Yuri's body his lifeless body staring at him.

The guard pulled Wolfram's bikini bottom underwear down and was undoing is pants when someone punched him.

" OOF". He fell back releasing Wolfram who got up and curled up. " WHO THE HELL".

" you should check someone's pulse before saying there dead". Yuri stood with a smile then kicked the man back causing him to grab his companion and fall out of the carriage. " hm".

Yuri walked over to a shaking Wolfram, picked him up then jumped out. He put Wolfram on his feet then pulled his bikini bottom undergarment up for him.

" there Wolf all better are you ok". Yuri said and Wolfram tackled him with a hug.

" YOU IDIOT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD".

" nope just an act playing dead".

" I was really scared you idiot I thought you'd left".

" we're in on this together Wolf until the end let's go get changed". Yuri said and turned.

" wait Yuri". Wolfram said an Yuri spun around only to meet lips against his.

" ah". Yuri took a while to comprehend why was going on and then it hit him Wolfram was kissing him. Yuri wondered what he was suppose to do this was his first kiss. ' what do I kiss back…mother always said let your heart guide'. Yuri thought as Wolfram backed away.

Wolfram was pulled back to Yuri's lip by Yuri's arm and now they both lost tract of how many time they kissed. Sure enough it was a make out session before they stopped for air.

" how…was that…for a first kiss".

" it's mine also". Wolfram said standing up.

" not to ruin the moment but we should go before the other guards notice we're gone". Yuri said and Wolfram grabbed his hand then ran.

" where are we I wonder".

" we aren't far from Ms. Flynn and we have to grab our clothes then we can go back to Slveria where Nicola was I'm betting your family is there looking".

" true sounds like a plan and your family".

" oh they're far away but let's just say my mother is crying her eyes out and hoping I've found a fiancé after hearing about my escape if we get to town I can send a bird to her assuring her that I'm safe and sound".

" alright sounds like a plan let's go".

" hm". They made it to town where Greta ran up to them with open arms.

" YOUR BACK IM SO HAPPY I HEARD YOU WERE CAPTURED". She said hugging them.

" were fine". Wolfram said still a bit shaken.

" are you Wolf".

" yes I'm fine can we get our clothes, send the bird, and go".

" alright".

" what about me". Greta asked.

" oh…my house is probably closer but you can't get in without permission and my father and uncle only have that authority".

" oh". Greta looked in defeat.

" oh but I have the insignia of my father he gave me his so I can enter my homeland without formal arrangements".

" so Greta can enter your land without question".

" any country with the seal of one".

" oh really".

" yes I'll give it to you and in a week come to Voltaire castle you'll be raised a a princess".

" oh what about Yuri".

" oh I'll visit when I can or invite you to my country I'll be busy once I find a fiancé an get married I'll succeed my father as my brother is taking hold of a human/Mazoku kingdom that belonged to a family friend who has no heir so he it is passing it to our family as my bother will take over there I will stay home and lead my country".

" you always say my country and never tell me your last name or family's name". Wolfram said with a stubborn face.

" oh my family isn't that important compared to yours".

" oh come on just because one of your parents are human".

" no it's not that just the fact you'd probably hate me". Yuri said with a smile then walled away toward the Flynn's house.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER: 6

" Oi wimp why would I hate you". Wolfram asked grabbing Yuri's arm.

" that I lied to you".

" your not a prince".

" no about my family…you could say we are the center of attention where I come from mostly because of my ability".

" oh what".

" Oi speaking of royal families now what do you think of the Shibuya Family".

" Shibuya family you mean the maou family". Greta asked.

" eh yes".

" I heard the 1st king chose the youngest son to be the king and he's supposed to take the thrown before his 16 birthday but he has to have fiancé correct".

" yah that's what I've been told".

" have any of you ever met the prince it said that no one has seen him before except those who he has met with for engagement yet".

" right again".

" have either of you been asked by the prince".

" I haven't". Yuri said smiling at the girl.

" neither have I". Wolfram said curious about the prince. " by the way Yuri who was the person you were meeting with when this happened".

" oh some girl named Elizabeth you".

" oh I know Elizabeth she was my childhood friend but in my point of view she has not saved herself for marriage she's quite a…". Wolfram covered Greta's ears. " whore".

" oh I see". Yuri said as Wolfram uncovered Greta's ears.

" in my point of view you should marry someone who's been saving for marriage like yourself".

" why don't you both get married". Greta said making Yuri and Wolfram stare at each other than other.

" That won't work".

" nope".

" why not".

" because we don't know each other for all I know this wimp could be my enemy".

" not a…I give in".

" oh".

" YURI, WOLFRAM, GRETA". Flynn called waving her hand in the air the other holding their clothes.

" HEY MS. FLYNN". Yuri said and grabbed both Greta and Wolfram and ran toward Flynn.

' this wimp and me children…but I guess if I knew who he was we could get to that point I mean I guess I like him when I kissed him my chest got tight, he's silly and it makes me laugh, he protects me…ngh my hearts beating way to fast'. Wolfram thought with a blush.

" Oi Wolf are you ok you don't have another fever do you". Yuri said lifting Wolfram's bangs and pressing their foreheads together. " you don't feel warm is something wrong".

" ngh…nothing wimp let's just go". Wolfram said his face all red and his eyes looked sad.

" are you sure we could have you checked out".

" I'm fine your just too close to my face". Yuri realized what Wolfram was saying and blushed the backed away. " sorry".

" it's fine".

" oh what happened". Lady Flynn asked Wolfram as Yuri went inside.

" my heart is beating so fast and my chest is tight".

" oh". Her eyes lit up. " that is love my dear Prince".

" eh love no way I'm in love with him". Wolfram said as he looked over to see Yuri send a bird message. " I can't be we don't even".

" he protects you right you want to protect him be with him longer it makes you sad when you think he's not going to be there anymore".

" yah I guess he cares and I care but how could I love a halfbreed". Wolfram said and looked up to see Yuri looking at him and smiling. " even so he doesn't love me".

" I'm not sure about that why don't you ask him".

" how".

" just ask him".

" alright".

" GRETA COME HERE". Flynn called to the girl who ran out. " let's take a little walk".

" uh…ok". Greta grabbed Flynn's hand and they left Wolfram going inside and shut the door.

" Oi Wolf where'd they go".

" just a walk".

" are you hungry I can cook something for you".

" you know how to cook".

" yep my mother taught me what would you like I still have money I can buy something and cook it for you".

" um maybe later".

" alright you know this is like a vacation from royalty".

" oh I guess no guards hounding over our shoulders". Wolfram said with a sad expression.

" oi what's wrong Wolf". Yuri said pushing Wolframs bangs back. " are you still thinking about what that guard almost did because no one will ever find out I promise".

" it's not that it's you".

" eh what did I do".

" do you have…any strong feelings for me".

" strong feelings hm let's see". Yuri said and put his forehead against Wolfram's making them both blush. " when you this close my heart beats fast". Yuri backed up and grabbed Wolframs hand. " when your that far away I want to pull you closer and into my arms I want you near me so I can protect you". Yuri said then pulled Wolfram into his embrace tears in Wolframs eyes. " I want to comfort you when your sad or angry I want to hurt this who hurt you and protect you from them". Tears started falling down his face and held Yuri.

" I love you Yuri… I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME NOT WITHOUT YOU". Wolfram yelled snuggling into Yuri.

" I know I know if I could I would stay here with you and Greta but I've told my mother I'm coming home tomorrow so".

" Yuri I want to stay with you". Wolfram cried and for a while it was like that.

" Wolf are you done crying".

" yes".

" do you want to eat or sleep".

" I'm sort of hungry".

" then I'll go to town and buy food".

" I'll go as well". Wolfram said smiling at Yuri and grabbed his hand.

" oh…hm".

" I'm sure Yuri".

" ah".

" we are mates I know we are". Wolfram said then kissed Yuri on his lips. The smiled against each others lips. " I love you Yuri".

" I as well love you Wolf". Yuri purred against Wolframs lips.

" you know what it means to be soul mates Yuri". Wolfram asked when they separated.

" what".

" it means even if we aren't together we'll be together and we will always find each other". Wolfram said and squeezed Yuri's hand.

" shall we go grab some food so I can cook it".

" sure wimp after we I change".

" not a wimp". Yuri said with a smile and ran out into the bathroom with his clothes. Soon he came out, grabbed Yuri's hand, and ran out of the house. "so what should we eat".

" I don't depending on what we both like and the prices…".

" PRINCE". A familiar female voice rang and the two turned to see green hair and orange hair.

" Yosak…Gisela".

" Prince we found you again". Gisela said running up and looking at them for injuries.

" yes".

" oh YOU GOT THE HANDCUFFS OFF".

" oh yah".

" hey brat".

" Yosak".

" your brothers are at where the incident happening with the light".

" was that you kiddo". Yosak asked.

" ah yah".

" eh what power you have".

" Prince Wolfram your brother's should be on their way".

" oh really then this wimp can meet my family".

" still stronger than you".

" sure you so when do I get to se…ah". Wolfram fell Yuri stared at him as blood stained his clothes an arrow in his back.

" eh… oh".

" ah Prince".

" WOLFRAAAAAAAAAAM".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER: 7

" WOLFRAM". Yuri yelled and picked up Wolfram's body blood going everywhere. " WOLFRAM WAKE UP".

" MR. YURI PLEASE STOP IT TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL I CAN…". Gisela tried to say.

" WOLFRAM".

" MR. YURI I CAN HEAL HIM IF WE CAN".

" it's no use he'll be dead soon but don't worry you brat you'll be joining him". A familiar voice said making Yuri furious.

Yuri turned to see the guard that tried to rape Wolfram and his guard friends.

" you bastards…". Yuri said in a low voice hugging Wolfram's body. " you'll pay you'll pay with your lives". Yuri said as his hair got longer an then his eyes changed.

" oh". There was a glow around Yuri who picked up Wolfram's body.

" take care of him". The transformed Yuri said handing Wolfram's body to Yosak.

" WHAT ARE YOU GONNA…". Gisela yelled as blood flew all over men moaning. " ah".

" Gisela come on this spoiled prince is gonna die without you".

" oh right lay him down". Gisela said her hands glowing. Yosak kneeled down and carefully laid Wolfram down.

Gisela put her hands over Wolfram but his breathing got slower and slower.

" He's lost too much blood there's no way I can save him". Gisela said clenching her bloody fists. The other Yuri kneeled down and stared at Wolfram's almost lifeless body. He put his hands up showing blood floating around it.

" will this be enough to save him it's his". He said a large amount of blood from his elbows to the tips of his fingers.

" oh yes how did".

" heal him why'll I do this". Yuri said and put his hand on the arrow hole. The blood weaved into the wound and Gisela put her hands over Yuri's hoping that it would make the blood heal Wolfram which it did.

Yuri and the rest stared as the color returned to Wolfram's face and then his eyes fluttered open.

" wimp".

" eh Wolfram". Yuri said and hugged him still in maou mode. " wolfram…Wolfram".

Gisela and Yosak turned around giving them a little privacy.

" wimp…don't leave".

" I'm going home Wolf remember what you said".

" right". Wolfram said and fell asleep.

" here". Yuri said handing Yosak Wolfram's body and turned.

" hey kiddo where are you going".

" somewhere I'll be back".

" I don't think your going anywhere". A new voice entered as Yuri was surrounded by guards.

" eh Gwendal". Yosak said

" Father". Gisela said staring at Lord Voltaire.

" we're taking him with us until we find out who he is where he's from". Another voice said.

" Conrad".

" YOU BOTH ARE BEING MORONS JUST LET HIM GO HE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH". Gisela yelled running to Gwendal and grabbing his arm. " PLEASE STOP IT FATHER I MEAN HE'S BEEN SO NICE HE'S THE ONE THAT SAVED NICOLA'S CHILD".

" and the remains of those people and building were devastating I'm not letting some half breed touch my baby brother".

" FATHER HE'D NEVER HE AND LORD BIELEFELD ARE BEST FRIENDS".

" Gisela Wolfram hates half breeds". Conrad said.

" She's right this kid change the bratty kids feeling about half breeds also he just save the princes life".

" eh what".

" he's right Wolfram was about to die from blood loss but some how he separated his blood from those guards and weaves it back into Wolfram's body". Gisela said.

" gggrrrr".

" Gwendal". Conrad said.

" come on you two guards give him a horse and let us be on our way".

" yes". Yosak said walking next to Yuri who stopped him. " oh". Yuri took of his pendent and put around Wolfram's neck.

" take care of him if I find out anything bad happens to him to make him cry I'll come after all of you".

" alright kiddo but he won't break that easily".

" hm". Yuri nodded and climbed on the horse the Guard gave him and took off looking back seeing Greta crying. He looked forward and took off faster in the direction of his home.

The next day in Voltaire castle Wolfram woke up in his bed Gisela next to him.

" Lord Bielefeld your awake good".

" oh where am I where's Yuri". Wolfram asked looking around.

" your brothers came and he left for home".

" oh".

" but he left you with a present it's just like Julia's". Gisela said and pointed to the pendant.

" oh his necklace".

" Lord Bielefeld may I ask something".

" hm yes".

" do you love him".

" I do that I do but sadly I don't know his name so I'm stuck with memories".

" we'll look around for him I know you'll both be happy being together".

" oh please tell me if you find him where is my lady Mother".

" I'll tell her your awake".

" alright". Wolfram said and Gisela left so he picked up a sketch book and started drawing.

" WOLFIE". A woman's voice yelled and then he was being suffocated by breast.

" MOTHER DON'T KILL HIM". Conrad yelled as him and Gwendal pulled Cäcilie off of Wolfram who gasped for air.

" MY WOLFIE'S HOME IM SO HAPPY AFTER I HEARD…Oi what are you drawing".

" oh it's just a sketch from my memory but it's a drawing of Yuri". Wolfram said and held up the sketch book showing a complete drawing of Yuri".

" yep that's him". Gisela and Yosak said.

" looked different when we met him". Gwendal said.

" that's his Mazoku side this is his human".

" Wolfram can I see that picture". Conrad asked and Wolfram handed it to him. "hm".

" What's wrong brother". Wolfram asked

" eh".

" eh". Everyone stared in surprise at him.

" you called Conrart…brother".

" yes and what's so bad about it".

" but I'm a halfbreed you hate me remember".

" while I was away I learned a few things that we're the same inside and out our blood looks no different than halfbreed blood".

" eh what how do you know".

" the wimp got injured protecting me I owe him".

" eh so your friends with a halfbreed OH MY WOLFIE HAS A HEART". Cäcilie said and hugged Wolfram again.

" AH MOTHER".

" MY LADY". Gisela and Gwendal pulled her away as Conrad walked out but this didn't go undetected.

" Oi did you forget about me". Yosak said as they both walked down the hall.

" hm". Conrad turned around.

" don't I get a reward finding the bratty prince over there". Yosak said and Conrad smiled.

" of course". Conrad said and kissed Yosak.

" hey I found him twice".

" I know and I'll reward you tonight". At this Yosak smiled.

" Oi where are you going".

" oh that's a surprise".

" eh".

" shuuu". Conrad whispered into Yosak's ear.

" alright well go on". Yosak said and Conrad walked away.

" oh".

A week later Wolfram was still on bed rest and Conrad had reappeared after several days of him missing.

" god I feel like I forgot something important". Wolfram thought as there was a knock on the door.

" Lord Bielefeld". The guard said.

" come in". He called and the guard opened the door.

" a child with your fathers insignia she keeps saying she's your daug…". The guard was stopped as a girl ran into the room arms wide open.

" PAPA WOLF".

" HEY GET BACK HERE". The guards yelled at the girl as she hugged him.

" oh Greta".

" papa".

" guards it's ok please return that to my father and leave".

" yes sir". The guards said and left.

" have you found daddy yet papa".

" no not yet your covered in sand ha ha".

" yah I guess I need a bath".

" WOLFIE". Cäcilie yelled running in the room.

" mother".

" oh she's so pretty she's your mother I thought sister". Greta said.

" aw what a sweet child who's is it".

" Greta is my daughter". Wolfram said and Cäcilie froze.

" h…how…w-when did you".

" she's my adopted daughter".

" oh…well SHE'S SO ADORABLE".

" you can't be my grandmother".

" eh why".

" your so young an beautiful".

" AW SHE'S SO ADORABLE". Cäcilie said picking Greta up and smashing their cheeks together in a hug. " AW WHAT A CUTE LITTLE GIRL NO I ONLY CONRAD HAD A CHILD".

" mother he's engaged to be married then will see".

" oh that reminds me Conrad set up another meeting tomorrow but won't tell me who".

" ugh is this the last one".

" I believe so".

" fine what time are we leaving".

" 9:00 sharp". Conrad said entering the room.

" oh…CONRAD LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE CHILD IT'S WOLFIE'S ADOPTED CHILD". Cäcilie said rubbing cheeks with Greta.

" eh she's very adorable but I'm surprised a human child this Yuri boy must have changed your coarse of thinking".

" yes he did".

" well get some sleep".

" hey can I go with Wolfram tomorrow". Greta asked.

" I don't know about that sweetie". Cäcilie said sitting Greta on the bed.

" let her come so what they should know I have a daughter and proud that she is human".

" ah alright then Greta will come with us".

" hurray".

" so Wolfram being an only parent is hard".

" oh I have papa and daddy".

" daddy". Cäcilie said curious.

" Yuri he's daddy and papa Wolfs".

" eh I see".

" time for a bath Greta Conrart can you have the maids bath her and cloth her".

" alright come to uncle Conrad". Conrad said and kneeled down with arms wide open. Greta ran into them, was picked up, and swung her around before leaving the room.

" I'm proud of you Wolfram and your father might have been I don't really know".

" I could careless about him I wish he was dead".

" don't say that he gave me a few nice thing you being the king of that". Cäcilie said giving Wolfram a normal hug. " now off to bed you need your beauty sleep".

" yes yes I know". Wolfram said and laid down. His mother closed the shades and blew out the candles before closing the door. Wolfram stared at the sketch of Yuri. " I'll find you my heart will guide me…my love". Wolfram said before falling asleep


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER: 8

" Wolfram wake up wake up". Greta shook Wolfram who waved her away. "papa you have to take a bath you need to look nice". Greta said taking the blankets away from Wolfram.

Wolfram open his eyes to see Greta all dressed up with bows in her hair. " well look who's all dressed up".

" yep grandma dressed me she said a princess must look as pretty as possible especially when meeting her other parent".

" whoa Greta who said I'm taking this person as my fiancé I'm waiting for Yuri to come back".

" what if he doesn't".

" Greta one thin you must always remember your soul mate will always find you no matter what and Yuri is mine".

" oh your right papa daddy will come back". Greta said with a smile and hugged Wolfram. " now get a bath and wear the prettiest clothes Conrad said if you do not become fiancé it wouldn't hurt to dress nice".

" alright alright go with mother Greta".

" alright". She said and took off.

" hm children you gotta love them". Wolfram said as a maid came in with a towel. She bowed then left and Wolfram undressed and stepped into the bath water she had drawn. " I'll find you again right Yuri". Wolfram said looking at the ceiling.

About an hour later Wolfram stepped out clean and shirtless.

" ah Lord Bielefeld how is the arrow wound". Gisela asked approaching Wolfram.

" oh Gisela it's fine".

" let me check on it before you leave alright".

" Gisela if your concerned come with me and watch me".

" fine I will plus I want to see this person in real life not by description".

" alright I'm going to finish getting dressed". Wolfram said, pushed Gisela aside, went to his room, and locked the door. He threw on his shirt and jacket when he heard someone behind him.

" your pretty fancy looking Wolf".

" ah". Wolfram turned to see Yuri sitting on the windowsill. " Yuri". Wolfram walked over to the window and Yuri stood up. " you look fancy yourself". Wolfram said looking over Yuri.

Yuri wore a suit with a black ribbon around his neck and one tying his shoulder length hair back into a ponytail. His jacket was buttoned up except for the first two buttons and the last. He was magnificently dashing at least to Wolfram he was.

" where were you wimp". Wolfram said getting closer to Yuri's face.

" I was resting I was injured as well". Yuri said grinning getting in Wolfram's face.

" don't you know how worried I've been".

" I can imagine". Yuri said and then Wolfram kissed him. Wolfram had tears running down his face as Yuri smiled and disappeared.

Wolfram leaned against the wall silently crying. ' where are you wimp'. A knock on the door brought Wolfram out of his state.

" Papa hurry up we need to leave soon". Greta called and then skipped off worried about Wolfram.

" oh right". Wolfram said with a sniff and stood up. " I have to go meet that person…". Wolfram turned back to the windoow. " wait for me Yuri I'll find you". Wolfram said as the Yuri from his mind waved at him.

" I'll be waiting Wolf". He said and the disappeared again.

Wolfram washed the tear stains away and headed downstairs to his family who waited for him.

" let's get this over with". Wolfram said and headed outside followed by Greta, his mother, Conrad, Yosak, and Gisela.

" what do you think this prince or princess will look like". Greta asked in the carriage kicking her legs up and down to Wolfram, Cäcilie, and Gisela.  
>" if it's a princess I bet she's beautiful".<p>

" if it's prince he must be cute if Wolfie doesn't want him I'll take him". Cäcilie said.

" Mother please that would be embarrassing".

" oh your no fun". Cäcilie said with a disappointed face.

" are we almost there were is this place".

" oh that's a surprise you were here once as a child". Conrad said from his horse outside the carriage window.

" well I don't remember where is the castle".

" right there Wolfram". Conrad said as all of the people in the carriage except for Gisela looked out.

" my my it's much larger than our castles right Wolfie".

" yes mother". Wolfram said as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. Lady Cäcilie stepped out followed by Wolfram, Greta, than Gisela.

" ah my it's beautiful".

" yes it is Grandma".

" your Prince Bielefeld correct". A guard said to Wolfram.

" yes that's right".

" come this way the king and queen are waiting". The guard said and turned and lead the way to the throne room. On the way all Wolfram heard was gossip.

" oh is that the prince he's so beautiful".

" ah yes yes he is and he brought his sister with him".

" but she's human".

" she's so adorable".

The maids chattered.

" so this pretty boy prince is looking at our prince".

" yah right".

The guards told.

' so a prince'. Wolfram looked down at Greta who was holding his hand she was very excited to see how in engagement calling works.

The guard that had led them opened a pair of large doors leading to the throne room where 4 people stood in the room 3 adults and a black haired and eyed boy about his age.

" You must be Prince Bielefeld". A brown haired woman said and walked over to Wolfram.

" oh yes it's nice to meet you".

" Conrad you never told me your little brother was so adorable".

" ah ha I'm not a good judge on looks".

" oh and who's this girl". The woman kneeled down to Greta who smiled.

" wow a real queen".

" AAAAAW". The woman said looking at Greta.

" this is Greta I adopted her she's a new part of our family".

" shouldn't we bring the prince out". The Blond said he looked like Wolfram but older.

" oh yes he should be waiting I'll go fetch him". The man said standing at the thrown his guess that was the king. As he left Wolfram looked at him and then the woman.

" I hope he takes a liking to you personally he's been ill the past week". The woman said as the black haired man returned.

" This is my son and Prince of this nation his name is…".

" YURI". Greta yelled as Yuri stepped in the room.

" ah".

" oh".

" YURI". Greta ran over to Yuri and hugged him.

" oh hi Greta what are you doing here". Yuri said kneeling down and rubbing her hair.

" oh…Yuri". Wolfram turned to see Yuri next to Greta.

" I came with papa Wolf". Greta said and pointed at Wolfram.

" oh". Yuri stood up and walked over to Wolfram. " long time no see Wolf".

" yah wimp".

" not a wi…oof". Yuri was going to say when Wolfram hugged him and the words left. In return Yuri hugged him a big smile.

" you three know each other". The blond haired man said.

" this is Wolfram Von Bielefeld he and I were chained to each other about a week or so ago". Yuri said pointing to the person hugging him.

" yes an you forgot you had the keys the whole time".

" eh I said I was sorry it escaped my mind".

" at least you could fight".

" yep…oh by the way hows your arrow wound".

" it's getting better that's why Gisela came".

" hello Mr. Yuri".

" hey Kiddo".

" Hi Gisela Yosak".

" so hows your wound did the hot springs do any good".

" yes it did it's almost healed up".

" oh so this is the Yuri you told u about Wolfie".

" Wolfie".

" don't even say it wimp".

" not a wimp".

" they seem close already".

" yuu chan has never been this active before".

" Wolfie has never been like this he's blushing that means".

" Love". The two woman talked.

" so Yuri".

" Wolfram".

" hm".

" what do you think of him".

" Wolfie".

" yes Wolfram is I want him as my fiancé I want him as my husband if your ok with that wolf".

" you idiot".

" oh".

" of course". Wolfram said and hugged Yuri again.

" eek finally". The two women squeak and held each others hands up.

" well welcome to our castle I'm Shoma Shibuya and this is my wife Miko then my other son should return today".

" uh Shibuya". Wolfram said then stared at a worried Yuri. " hm". Wolfram smiled at Yuri then kissed him.

" eh". Yuri soon kissed him back as the mothers shine.

" wow they must have been really close".

" Oi Conrad how do you know Yuri". Wolfram asked.

" oh well I'm his god father".

" oh what".

" yep and you don't like your related to him".

" we don't have the same father an I look more like my mother".

" I see that".

" we should go now Shinou". Murata said.

" alright".

" who". Wolfram muttered.

" oh that's my friend and the Great sage Ken Murata and that's Shinou the 1st king". Yuri said.

" eh he's still alive".

" and so pretty". Greta said getting a chuckle from Shinou who walked over and tussled her hair.

" she's adorable".

" yep".

" she is". Murata said a looked at her with a smile.

" did her parents approve of you adopting her".

" oh". Greta smiled disappeared. " my…mother died a few years ago and my father was killed in war I've been living around but mostly spent time with Lady Flynn".

" ah". Murata brought a fist down on Shinou's head. " OOF".

" come on you hmph". Murata said and dragged him out the door.

" oh".

" it's ok they're married". Yuri said to Wolfram as Greta chuckled.

" Yuu chan why don't you show your fiancé around I'll show Greta and Lady Spitzberg around".

" it's Cäcilie".

" ok call me Jennifer".

" alright mother". Yuri said and grabbed Wolframs hand.

" DON'T FORGET TONIGHT'S DINNER YUU CHAN".

" I WON'T". Yuri yelled running out of the room. They stopped running when they went down the hallway. " Wolf I knew we'd find each other".

" I know so Shibuya hu… I'm engaged to a soon to be king hm".

" I'm so happy we can finally be together and people already started telling others of us". Yuri said and then picked Wolframs head up by his chin. " I love you Wolfram".

" I love you wimp". Wolfram said and Yuri kissed him.

" we have to get ready for the dinner".

" what dinner". Wolfram said kissing Yuri again.

" the engagement dinner where we invited your family over". Wolfram frowned at the word family.

" family does that mean my father".

" yes we have sent out an invitation why what's wrong".

" I'll be surprised if he comes for my engagement he hates me".

" eh". 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER: 9

" Wolfram's father hasn't talked to him if he wasn't made to he never visited Wolfram his uncle always took care of him he'll probably be sent". Cäcilie said talking with Greta and Miko.

" oh how awful if Shoma had done that I don't know what would have happened".

" I know I hate him but Wolfie just wanted his father to love him and spend time with him… everytime Wolfram talked to him he always addressed Wolfram as that he was not even there for Wolframs birth".

" oh my poor Wolfram but I know he'll get all the love he needs from us and Yuu chan".

" I know I hope that Greta here will grow up with all the love she needs an is never neglected".

" don't worry grandmas I will never be any happier than I am and will never even be sad because I have a family".

" hm alright Greta we should go see the guest in your other sons coming with his husband Gisela's father correct".

" yes she's our nurse".

" oh Yuu chan's had a female teacher a blind girl she spends time with Conrad".

" oh THAT'S JULIA SHE'S AMAZING RIGHT".

" yes she is she has been healing my Yuu chan he was run through with a sword".

" oh my…they're gonna make a wonderful couple".

" of course papa and daddy will they always said they were soul mates so they always find each other always". Greta said holding her grandmothers hands.

Later that night everyone had arrived and dressed up fancy like sitting at the dining room table eating. Yuri sat next to Wolfram, Gwendal next to Günter with Gisela next to them, Conrad sat next to Yosak at some points kissing his cheek, Miko sat next to Shoma, Cäcilie sat in between Gwendal and Conrad across from Wolfram, Greta sat in between Wolfram and Murata who sat next to Shinou who tried to feed Murata at some points, and then two new face at the table.

" Wolfram this is my older brother Shori he's taking over the land of a family friend who has no heir".

" hello". Shori said with a nod of his head. " your my brothers fiancé and kidnapped companion".

" correct and this is my uncle he is filling in for my father who…couldn't make it this is Waltorana Von Bielefeld".

" oh well welcome Lord Bielefeld are you the head of your family".

" yes I am Heika but as I have no child of my own Wolfram is next in line".

" I see well now that I think about it we don't have treaties with these three nations". Shoma said looking at Gwendal, Waltorana, Günter, and Wolfram.

" we do not". Murata said pushing the fork away from his face. " Shinou".

" may I place an offer on the table you are free to object this offer and may it have nothing more to do with the engagement".

" say your offer we will see". Waltorana said looking a bit curious but a bit excited.

" tomorrow I shall bring forth treaties to these three nations you can choose to sign or not we will not wag war or bribe with money in this country". Shoma said and everyone went back to eating. Suddenly Wolfram noticed Shori staring at him behind his glasses.

" oh".

" Wolf what's wrong". Yuri whispered.

" nothing". Wolfram said and wrapped his hand around Yuri's under the table. "nothing at all". He said with a smile and they resumed eating.

" what wonderful food". Cäcilie said with a smile.

" ah yes but Yuu chains cooking it's to die for".

" hey that's right you promised to cook Yuri so I could try it".

" oh that's right and then Yosak and Gisela arrived don't worry I'll keep my promise". Yuri said with a wide smile.

" alright".

" we must start planning the wedding Yuri turns 16 in 4 months and you must be married by the end of the month".

" if we have 4 months why at the end of the month".

" well every couple likes a honeymoon am I correct and I thought 3 months should be enough".

" oh yes father". Yuri said with a nod.

" Greta can be the flower girl". Cäcilie said looking at the messy faced Greta.

" ah really".

" Greta you have a mess on your face". Wolfram said taking a napkin and washing her face. " there".

" oh…thanks papa". She smiled widely.

" oh speaking about the wedding Wolfie Miko and I need you to come to my room". Cäcilie said with sparkles in her eyes.

" alright so we're staying the night".

" yes you can stay in Yuu chan's room".

" Hm alright". Wolfram said with a smile.

Soon dinner was over and his mother and Miko dragged him out of the room.

" oh Wolfie you look beautiful".

" eh really I don't feel comfortable in this".

" yes yes Yuu chan will look at you and freeze".

" eh what".

" your so beautiful". They said and a few minutes later Wolfram was sent on his way a guard guiding him.

" oh Wolfram". Waltorana called when he met Wolfram in the hall.

" uncle".

" I meant to give this to you". Waltorana said and pinned a pair of golden wings on his jacket.

" oh the Golden Wing of our family".

" it doesn't mean anything but it means even if your name changes you'll always be Bielefeld". He said, hugged Wolfram, than left.

Wolfram walked down the hall toward Yuri's room thanks to the guard they found it. Wolfram peaked in and noticed it was empty so he stepped in the guard at the door.

" oh…well thank you for showing me the way but I'm going to bed now". Wolfram turned and noticed the guard locking the door and the smile that had been on his face was replaced with worried. " whats wrong".

" I said spread your legs and I won't leave you alone until I claim you". The guard said pulling off his helmet showing the rapist guard. The next thing Wolfram is on the bed pinned his hands over his head. The guard violently kissed Wolfram over and over he pulled off Wolfram's jacket.

Wolfram tried to pull away but the guard had him pinned both arms and legs. He got his leg loose and kneeled the guard in the gut.

" ugh".

" YURIIIIII". Wolfram yelled and the guard punched Wolfram across the face again.

" ah YURIIIIIIIII". Wolfram yelled crying. "YURI YURI YURI". Wolfram yelled over and over.

" SHUT UP YOU BRAT". The guard punched him again.

"eh". Wolfram was paralyzed with fear unable to move again.

" that's a good brat". The guard said unbuckling Wolfram's pant. Suddenly there was banging on the door.

" WOLF I HEARD YOU YELLING WHAT'S WRONG". Yuri yelled banging over and over.

" tell him everything's fine". The guard said kissing Wolfram's neck.

" nngh…YURIIIIII". Wolfram yelled trying to push the guard away.

" WOLF". Yuri yelled and tried to break open the door with his shoulder. Suddenly there was another different person joining in smacking the door to hell.

" on 3". The voice said showing it was Shori. " 1…2…3". He yelled and they rammed the doors open.

" ah…WOLF". Yuri yelled seeing the sight and Shori slashed the mans side with his sword. Yuri pushed the man off and covered Wolfram up then held him.

" this is a great crime trying to rape the princes fiancé you must have some guts".

" he didn't do anything Wolf".

" n…no". Wolfram said and cuddled into Yuri as the rest of the guest came in and took notice of the sight.

" sorry I'm sorry he almost did it again". Yuri said and held a crying Wolfram.

" Wolfie what happened".

" this isn't even one of our guards he was found trying to rape prince Wolfram". Shori said a sword pointing to the man.

" he's a guard that kidnapped us he tried once to rape Wolfram". Yuri said stroking Wolfram's hair trying to calm him.

" have this man locked in the dungeon until punishment is given". Shoma said and the real guards took the phony one to the dungeon. " I'll have the maids clean up the blood on the floor and get new sheets for you both". He said and led his family out leaving only Wolfram and Yuri alone.

" are you ok Wolf". Yuri asked.

" yes I am when I'm with you". Wolfram said with a smile and cuddled into Yuri.

" hey Wolf you do know who many days we have till the month is over".

" um let's see 7 days". He said and was confused by the question.

" that means 7 days till your my husband".

" ah…hm I love that Yuri". Wolfram said and fell asleep.

In no time 7 days passed and the castle was filled with people scurrying to do last minute things and seamstresses were hounding the castle looking for the separate rooms Wolfram and Yuri were in. They both were sad because the night before they were not allowed to see each other nor today.

Wolfram was nerves as the seamstresses worked in hemming his attire. " what if he does freeze like my Lady Mother said". Wolfram said feeling sick.

" your majesty will find you beautiful my prince". One of the 3 girls said.

" thank you girls for coming over and helping me with this attire". Wolfram said looking in the mirror.

" it's alright we love doing this it's our job". Another of the girls said fixing the sleeves.

" I'm sorry your names slip me for the moment". Wolfram said a little freaked out.

" My lord we are the seamstress sisters I'm the middle daughter Seth".

" I'm they eldest Melissan".

" I'm the youngest Yumi prince". The last of the girls spoke and returned to work.

" thank you ladies for today".

" no problem sir". They all said fixing and adding things to Wolfram's attire.

While Wolfram was nerves Yuri was upset that he might screw something up and say something wrong he was embarrassed that he might embarrass Wolfram and he was slightly worried because that man is still locked in the castle dungeon.

" Yuri 5 minutes till it starts". Conrad said peaking in and noticed Yuri's grieving as other seamstresses fixed his attire. "what's wrong your majesty".

" I'm worried of saying something that will wrong Wolfram or embarrass him what if I mess up big time and we become enemy's of Bielefeld".

" Yuri the three kingdoms have signed treaties already and in no way can you wrong Wolfram".

" have you scene him I'm scared that man is still in the dungeons I'm scared he might attack Wolfram and I won't be there for him".

" we have Guards at the cell door and Wolfram's room he will not be harmed". Conrad said but Yuri looked unfazed. "look just be yourself say the truth and everything will be all right". This time Yuri smiled.

" alright".

" shall we go".

"…yes". Yuri said with a wide smile and followed Conrad.

Back in Wolfram's room the girls had finished their last minute things and Wolfram didn't feel good he felt like he was going to throw up".

" I can't…I can't do this I'm going to be sick".

" ah but Prince Wolfram his majesty is waiting for you what will happen if you don't appear what will he think". Melissan said.

" I know I know I can't remember what to say mother practiced with me".

" just remember your vows".

" um ok".

" Prince we've come to get you". Shori said and walked in.

" alright thank you girls".

" your welcome Prince". They said together as Wolfram leaves, as Wolfram leaves he throws his veil down.

" hey Shori". Wolfram said to his escort.

" yes Prince".

" do you think this outfit will stun Yuri".

" yes I believe so in a good way though".

" hm". Wolfram gave a light smile.

" honestly I think Yuu chan has picked the best out of them all".

" oh…thank you". Wolfram smiled and then they made it to the door.

" oh Wolfram". Waltorana said as Wolfram reached him. " you so beautiful".

" thanks Uncle". Wolfram said and linked his arm around his Waltorana's.

" are you ready".

" yes I am". Wolfram said and the guards opened the doors. Wolfram heard traditional music played at a wedding and looked around getting really nerves. Everyone stared at the door as the men and women walked down the isle then separated and then Greta waltz down throwing flower pedals.

Wolfram now stepped up and people stared making him even more nervous but once he met Yuri's gaze he realized he should be proud not nervous even if he's wearing this uncomfortable attire. His uncle took a step and guided him down the isle everyone staring at him with sparkling eyes. When Wolfram made it up to Yuri he was smiling as well as Wolfram.

" you look beautiful today more than usual also I didn't know you could look so wonderful in a dress". Yuri whispered and Wolfram smiled with a blush then it started with the priest standing next to them.

" ready to begin". He said and both of them nodded. " alright then shall we begin".

" hm".

" Dearly Beloved we gather here today in Shinou's temple".

Shinou gave an arrogant smile to Murata who just ignored him.

" to unite His Majesty Yuri Shibuya and Prince Wolfram Von Bielefeld in holy matrimony if anyone objects speaks now or be silent your comments of this couple".

No on raised their hand so the priest continued.

" if no objections shall we here the grooms vows". The priest nodded to them and Yuri took the first vow.

I, Yuri Shibuya, take you, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to Hieka. As is the kingdom in his relationship to Shinou, so I will be to you. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, I will live first unto our Heika and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. Heika has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful husband". Yuri said and smiled at Wolfram who smiled at Yuri who couldn't see him".

" And I, Wolfram Von Bielefeld, take you, Yuri Shibuya, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to Hieka. As is the church in his relationship to Shinou, so I will be to you. Yuri Shibuya, I will live first unto our Heika and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. Heika has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful husband for all time remains and then some". Wolfram smiled.

"Heavenly Heika, bless these rings. Grant that Yuri and Wolfram may wear them with deep faith in each other. May they do your will and always live together in peace, love and abiding joy. We ask this through Shinou our Lord. Amen". The priest said and Shinou looked at Murata who again ignored him.

"Wolfram, wear this ring as a sign of my love and the giving that will last the rest of my life". Yuri said taking Wolfram's hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"Yuri, wear this ring as a sign of my life and the giving that will last the rest of my life". Wolfram said and copied Yuri's actions.

" By the power vested in me by of Shinou, I now pronounce you married you my now kiss each other in bonding". The priest said and Yuri moved Wolfram's veil out of his face.

" hm". They smiled at each other and then Yuri moved strands of hair out o Wolframs face before lowering his face close to Wolframs and then kissed him.

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping as the separated.

" EEEK OUR BABY'S ARE MARRIED". The two mothers squealed holding hands at there chest.

" come on Wolf". Yuri grabbed Wolframs hand and pulled him out to a carriage everyone following. Their stuff was already in the carriage but Yuri stopped Wolfram. " throw the bouquet backward to the people". Yuri said and Wolfram did that.

" oh". People gasped and then clapped. Wolfram turned to see Yosak with the flowers in his hand making Wolfram chuckle.

" come on Wolf I have a surprise for you". Yuri said and guided Wolfram into the carriage then himself. The carriage took off and as soon as Wolfram turned from the window forward he was kissed by Yuri and over over. Soon Wolfram fell against the carriage wall Yuri over top of him making out. As the carriage sped away Wolfram was happy to be with Yuri over him not the guard but he was worried about Greta.

When the carriage came to a halt Yuri picked up Wolfram and carried him inside a small castle in the middle of nowhere and carried him to the bedroom where he threw Wolfram on the bed.

Three months Later Wolfram came down with a horrible flu he had high fevers and vomited everyday and he felt like he would be starving so eat and vomit it back up only certain foods stayed down.

" Wolf you want me to pack our bags". Yuri said to a vomiting Wolfram while rubbing him back. Wolfram nodded and vomited again.

Yuri sent a bird telling his father they were returning because of Wolfram sickness and then went to pack their bag returning to Wolfram whenever he was called. Soon they took off for the castle Yuri holding Yuri the whole carriage ride home.

" do you feel better when on a carriage ride". Yuri asked hold Wolfram.

" no I feel better holding you". Wolfram said closing his eyes and snuggling into Yuri.

" it's ok Wolf Gisela and Julia will give you medication". Yuri said stroking Wolframs hair letting him sleep. " Wolf your fevers getting hotter". Yuri said trying help Wolfram and soon the carriage halted and Yuri carried Wolfram on his back. His family met him at the gates and stared at sick Wolfram worried.

" your majesty is Lord Bielefeld terribly sick".

" yes could you girls check him out and see if he's alright".

" yes your majesty". They said and walked away to the medical room followed by Yuri.

" Just lay him on the table". Julia said and Yuri did as told.

" Wolf he'll be alright". Yuri said holding Wolframs hand.

" we won't let him die or become any iller than now". Gisela said as Shoma walked in.

" Yuri we need to talk".

" ah but Wolframs sick".

" come on Yuri please your birthdays in a week".

" alright I'm coming". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram's hand before leaving.

" let examine his body it may have been the ill bug". Gisela said and took off Wolfram's shirt. " oh my how long have you had this bulge". She said pointing to a bulge on Wolfram.

" a few weeks it's so cold". Wolfram said holding himself.

" hm Julia check the bulge".

" yes". She said and put glowing hands over the bulge. " oh my oh dear oh my Lord Bielefeld".

" what".

Later that day Wolfram felt better and walked to Yuri's office he was working on paper work alone.

" oh Wolf your ok".

" yes I found out the problem you want to know".

" sure I'm busy so I'll have to listen". Yuri said signing paperwork.

" just a question first".

" hm". Yuri said acknowledging that he was paying attention while writing.

" what should we name him". Wolfram said and Yuri turned to look at a smiling Wolfram holding the bulge on his stomach.

" eh Wolfram". Yuri got up, ran over, and hugged Wolfram. " Wolfram your pregnant that's great". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram. " and it's a boy".

" yes".

" DADDY PAPA". Greta yelled running into the room. " YAY YOU ARE BACK". She ran over and hugged her fathers.

" there's our girl". Yuri said.

" Greta guess what". Wolfram said his hands on her shoulders.

" oh what".

" your going to be a big sister".

" oh". Her face lit up.

" your going to have a baby brother".

" EEEEEK". Greta jumped into their arms. " I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL MY UNCLES AND GRANDMOTHERS". 


	10. Chapter 10

A SIDE STORY  
>* this takes place when Wolframs 9 month pregnant*<p>

" Wolfram you should be keeping it easy". Yuri said as Wolfram picking up baby books.

" I'll be fine a little work isn't bad for the baby and I Julia said it's fine". Wolfram said reaching for a book.

" yes but Wolf". Yuri said as he grabbed the book for Wolfram. " I don't want you to be stressed and tired since the baby's due next week".

" I'll be fine with you next to me and I know you'll be there". He said and kissed Yuri.

" alright but at least rest a little more Leon would like it". Yuri said wrapping his arms around Wolfram resting his hands on Wolframs stomach.

" I will how about next week I'll stay in bed until the baby is born and then some alright".

" fine I'll be there for you all the way".

" hm".

" oh hey is this a new shirt".

" oh yes a purple tunic mother bought me it".

" it's beautiful on you". Yuri said and hid his face in Wolfram's neck.

" um Heika". Xerxes said walking in.

" hm". Yuri and Wolfram smiled at him.

" we have a visit from Bielefeld Lord Bielefeld Waltonara and…ah".

" oh who my Lord uncle and". Wolfram said smiling.

" well um a Lord Esel Von Bielefeld".

" ah". Wolframs smile dropped.

" oh who's that Wolf".

" it's…he's my Lord Father".

" ah why is he here". Yuri said and hugged Wolfram.

" he has come to talk about your child".

" ah". Wolfram faced a worry face and put his hands on his stomach.

" Wolf do you want to see him".

" I have to he's my Lord father".

" ah".

" your coming with". Wolfram said to Yuri.

" of course". Yuri said and Wolfram grabbed his hand. " where are we meeting".

" the thrown room".

" alright you ready to go Wolfram".

" ngh". Wolfram put a hand on his stomach.

" Wolf what's wrong".

" nothing the baby's just kicking".

" are you ok your highness". Xerxes asked.

" yes yes". Wolfram said and took his hand off. " let's get this over with". He said and Yuri led him out the door.

When they walked in Wolfram's father gave Wolfram a cee on only new it was the look of hate, disappointment, and disgust. ' what's he disgusted at'. Wolfram thought with a face of confusion, hate, and fear.

They weren't the only ones in the room Wolfram's brothers, mother, uncle, and father, Yuri's parents and brother, Murata, Shinou, and Xerxes Greta secretly watching.

Finally after a long silence Yuri spoke breaking the silence.

" and what brings you here Lord Bielefeld we missed you at our wedding". Yuri lied almost making him gag.

" I came about that". He said and looked at Wolfram.

" ah". Miko looked utterly appalled Cäcilie looking as she was about hit him.

' here we go with the names'.

" who we have no one here named that". Yuri said getting a dirty look from Esel.

" hm that thing you took as your mate". He said with a small smile ticking Yuri off.

" I did not take a thing as my fiancé I took Wolfram a beautiful young man so please do get your facts right".

" hm my facts are he's just a mistake like that thing he's carrying". Everyones eyes widened in shock.

" that is my son and your grandson your talking about". Yuri said furious Wolfram on the verge of crying either from sadness or anger.

" it is no son of mine and if it wants to be Bielefeld I advise it gets rid of that".

" never". Wolfram said and Yuri hugged him.

" I never wanted it nor do I want that it's a horrible thing". He said Yuri about to say something but was cut off by Greta.

" your horrible". She said walking over to him.

" Greta".

" a human brat has no saying".

" I do papa Wolf is wonderful even if you weren't around he's a great papa and cares unlike you who dumped him call him mean names and don't own up to your own flesh and blood…your an asshole". She said and everyone was surprised with a smile some of them covered their mouths.

" Greta don't say that your a lady". Wolfram said trying to hold back a smile.

" but he is he defines it".

" and how would you know".

" I asked Anissina and she said an asshole is a thoroughly contemptible, detestable person plus his name means ass".

" pffff". Everyone was about to break out in laughter.

" papa's way better at being a papa and this man has no say in it he isn't your papa as he says so he has no say in the baby if he thinks he can come in and tell papa to get rid of Leon he's not only an asshole but a bastard as well". Greta said and Cäcilie chuckled.

" oh Greta". Wolfram said and hugged her.

" if you have that child then you shall be casted out of Bielefeld".

" go ahead I'm a Shibuya as well my baby means more than you or Bielefeld and also you can't make those decisions only Uncle so you have nothing but a demand so she's right your an ass". Wolfram said and kissed Greta's head.

" then I shall take that when it is born as it has Bielefeld blood and kill it myself".

" NO YOU CAN'T". Greta yelled.

" NO THAT IS NOT RIGHT". Wolfram yelled.

" you can not do that it is also a Shibuya it is my child". Yuri said weaving his arms around Wolfram putting his hands on Wolframs stomach.

" a duel then the winner decides". Yuri looked at Wolfram who nodded then Yuri nodded.

" alright this time tomorrow".

" agreed see you then". Esel said and left.

" don't worry Wolf".

" ngh". Wolfram held Yuri's hand.

" eh let's get you to bed today was to stressful for you". Yuri said and led Wolfram out of the room.

" Yuri my stomach it hurts".

" I'll get Julia can you stay here or do you you". Suddenly water hit the floor. " ah".

" my water just broke". Wolfram said in pain.

" let's get you to the room I'll send for Julia".

" my lord". Julia said walking around the corner with Xerxes.

" ah Julia Wolfram said his water broke". Yuri said worried.

" oh hurry into your room". Julia said and Xerxes guided her to their bedroom.

Yuri helped Wolfram walk carefully to their room and helped him lay down.

" what do I do Julia". Yuri asked.

" soothe and comfort him this will be painful for him Xerxes get Gisela for me".

" the babies a week early". Gisela said walking in with Xerxes a few minutes later.

" I know but…".

" OW OW". Wolfram said and Yuri kissed his forehead.

" hold my hand Wolf". Yuri said holding Wolfram.

The next hour was full of screaming, Yuri's hand getting bruised up, and Yuri kissing Wolfram who cried some.

After that long hour Wolfram held his son who was sleeping and Yuri standing next to him.

" He looks like you Wolf".

" yes but has your black eyes".

" papa daddy can I see brother". Greta said walking in the room followed by Cäcile and her sons.

" yes come over here shuu he's sleeping". Yuri said and picked Greta up.

" oh he's so cute".

" reminds me of Wolfie when he was a baby". Cäcilie said.

" ah do you want to hold him mother". Wolfram asked holding Leon.

" oh may I". Cäcilie said and with a nod from Wolfram lifted the baby into her arms. " a week early but he's so beautiful".

" just like Wolfram". Yuri said kissing Wolframs head.

" oh he woke up what beautiful black eyes".

" ah".

" oh he's adorable".

" Wolfram". Waltorana walked in.

" Uncle".

" I heard is this him". Waltorana walked over to Leon who stared at all the people.

" ah".

" he's so adorable". Waltarono said as the baby stared at him.

" ah ha ha". The baby giggled at them and they all smiled at him.

" I think he needs to rest along with Wolf". Yuri said putting Greta down then held his hands out for Leon.

" Uncle you came back alone right". Wolfram asked.

" correct I remained behind oh by the way your cousins coming to visit tomorrow".

" Wolfie…sleep well". Cäcilie said and scooted everyone except Yuri and Greta out.

Yuri laid Leon in a crib his father had made for him and tucked him in.

" oh".

" good night Leon daddy, papa, and sister love you". Yuri said as the baby smiled and fell asleep. Yuri walked over to his bed which the maids had put clean sheets on and Greta laid asleep next to Wolfram who also was asleep and tucked them in before climbing in himself.

" goodnight everyone". Yuri said and fell asleep.

The next day Esel returned for the duel and Yuri was sure he was gonna win for his son and husband.

" I see you've come I've heard that it gave birth to that thing".

" Wolfram gave birth to my son are you all insults or shall we duel". Yuri said and drew Morgif.

" I see". Esel said and drew his sword.

" my what an ugly sword". Cäcilie said and Shinou chuckled.

" he is but he's one hell of sword".

" oh".

" shall we start Esel". Yuri said as Esel charged at him but he blocked.

Yuri blocked a while then change from defense to offense when he saw an opening unfortunately Esel blocked and attacked barely missing Yuri.

" oh my".

" DON'T LOSE TO HIM DADDY HE'S AND ASSHOLE WHO WANTS TO HURT LEON". Greta said and Yuri started chopping away.

" ah". Esel was surprised at Yuri's strength and had a hard time defending so he changed to offense.

Now both of them were chopping at each others swords no defense what so ever and a new character came.

" oh my Uncles at his shenanigans again". A female voice said and everyone looked at a girl.

" ah you look just like".

" oh". Yuri spotted the girl and thought of Wolfram and so he started swinging faster.

" Ah". Esel was shocked and switched back to defense and then when Yuri hit his sword hard enough he fell back a sword pointed in his face and irregular eyes staring at him.

" I win and I chose you to get out and never come back". Yuri said and walked away a pissed off Bielefeld behind. Yuri walked over to the girl who wore a smile.

" hello and you are".

" I'm Rufus Von Bielefeld I'm Wolfram cousin".

" your almost identical".

" yes I get compared to him a lot are you his husband".

" yes this is our adopted daughter Greta and our sons inside with Wolf…". Yuri's words were cut off by Wolfram screaming.

" YURIIIIII". Yuri turned to see Wolfram behind him crying and holding his son.

" Wolf what's wrong".

" he isn't breathing".

" eh what".

" GET JULIA AND GISELA". Gwendal yelled and the guards took off.

" I went to feed him he wasn't breathing".

" ah".

" cousin".

" ah Rufus…your covered in blood".

" I know did he choke".

" I don't know he just wasn't breathing when I went to him".

" WE'RE HERE WHAT HAPPENED". Julia yelled Gisela pulling her.

" Leon stopped breathing". Wolfram cried and Gisela held Leon.

" I have a low pulse".

" eh". Wolfram fell into Yuri crying.

" it's ok Wolf".

" It's not I'm a horrible father".

" NO YOUR NOT WOLF". Yuri said holding Wolfram.

" I honestly don't know what's wrong my Lords". Julia said after scanning his body.

" ah". Wolfram took his son into his arms and held him close Yuri hugging Wolfram.

" I'm sorry". Julia said putting her head down.

" no no". Wolfram was held closer to Yuri and cried as hard as he could. Suddenly something was thrown to Yuri a case full of pills by Esel.

" ah".

" that will help he only needs to take one". He said.

" eh what do you mean". Wolfram ask.

" it's a trait of Bielefeld these are to cure it".

" ah".

" why should we trust you you want to kill him".

" because we made a deal and I guess he's my grandson so I have to take care of him". He said getting surprised looks from everyone.

" Eh". Wolfram turned back to Leon and gave him the medicine soon after the baby broke out in wails. " AH". Wolfram held the baby near him Yuri hugging them both.

" ah thank you father". Wolfram said with tears of joy. " thank you thank you". Wolfram said kissing the baby's head.

" WAAAAAH". The baby wailed.

" thank you father". Wolfram said and bowed to Esel.

" don't bow it's not right".

" eh". Wolfram was confused this was the first time is father had said not to bow to him.

" listen I'm only gonna say this once and only once".

" oh".

" I'm proud of you Wolfram". He said and left. Everyone was frozen in place.

" he said my name…he's proud of me". Wolfram said then smiled.

" ESEL". Cäcilie yelled and he turned around.

" hm".

" AREN'T YOU EVEN GONNA HOLD YOUR GRANDSON". She said and everyone smiled at him.

" hm I guess it wouldn't hurt". He said and walk back over Wolfram handing him Leon who was still crying. " um".

" oh ha ha". Leon smiled at Esel who smiled at him.

" please stay for the night Lord Bielefeld". Yuri said picking up their swords.

" hm I'll take you up on that offer". He said tickling Leon's belly.

" ha ha". The baby laughed gripping his finger.

" oh hm". Wolfram smiled and held Yuri's arm.

" and what's his name".

" Leon".

" and where's my granddaughter". He said and spotted Greta.

" ah".

" come here". He said and Greta ran over to him. Esel gave Leon back to Wolfram and picked Greta up sitting her on his shoulders.

" ah".

" be a good girl alright no more of that language alright".

" oh ha ha ok".

" so does this make the wager void and I can come visit my grand children".

" I suppose so". Yuri said taking Greta down.

" Oi Wolfram you haven't greeted me". Rufus said.

" I will when you get a bath".

" so Miss Rufus…".

" it's just Rufus".

" hm Rufus why are you covered in blood".

" oh I lead Bielefeld's army Wolfram hasn't said".

" no I just recently learned of you".

" I see".

" Rufus is the best fighter in our kingdom she was picked by Uncle to lead".

" hm I'd like to see her fighting style would you mind demonstrating it". Yuri asked.

" no I wouldn't you pick my opponent".

" Conrad".

" yes Heika".

" it's Yuri".

" hm". He nodded and step out on the field.

" go". Yuri said and Wolfram turned so Leon wouldn't see it's.

" I'm gonna take Leon to bed". Wolfram said and got a nod and smile from Yuri then left.

" shall you take the first move Lady Rufus". Conrad said and Rufus charged. Soon after Yuri stopped and everyone went in for food and baths.

When Yuri returned inside he visited Wolfram who was feeding Leon.

" Hey".

" hello did you hear we are having a visit from a human kingdom the wife of a deceased king um Lady Gilbert". Wolfram said and put Leon into bed.

" oh yes".

" he is so adorable".

" yes he is he gets that from papa". Yuri said.

" hm".

" my Lords Lady Gilbert has arrived".

" PAPA". Greta yelled and ran into Wolfram's arms.

" hm what's wrong".

" nothing I just wanted a hug".

" hm".

" hey what about daddy Greta". Yuri said holding his arms open.

" hug us both". Greta said and Yuri hugged Wolfram and Greta.

" hm Wolf are you gonna bath".

" eh yes why I don't stink do I".

" no that's not it I just wanted to have a bath drawn for you I don't want you to get so stressed out". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram.

" hm". Wolfram smiled.

" maybe I can bath you".

" I'm fine by myself for a while… last time you bathed me we ended up in bed and I was pregnant". Wolfram whispered that last part as Greta looked at Leon.

" is he going to be the next king right". Greta said as she watched Leon sleep.

" yes".

" what will I be".

" you'll be our princess".

" oh hm I'm gonna choose who I marry".

" alright but not till your 15". Yuri said and Wolfram put her down then walked into the bathroom.

" Greta go get dressed alright Lady Gilbert will be here soon".

" ok daddy". Greta said and ran off.

" hm that child eats too much sugar". Yuri said and watched Leon sleep. " hm your tired but we have to get you dressed as well". Yuri said getting some clothes for his son.

" what a perfect child". Yuri said and changed his son who slept through most of it his cheeks puffed out.

" Yuri what are you doing". Wolfram asked stepping out of the bathroom.

" I changed Leon I don't want to leave him here alone".

" I could call Nicola and Huber or Nickolas and Xerxes".

" nah he can sleep at dinner".

" oh Yuri well let me get dressed". Wolfram said walking over to the dresser while Leon tried to sleep in Yuri's arms. " ok done". Wolfram said and turned to see the two. " ah hm".

" ah". Yuri said as the baby smiled. " he is so beautiful".

" yes you can tell he is ours". Wolfram said and picked Leon up. " shall we go". Wolfram said and walked out followed by Yuri. When they made it to the thrown room they met a happy Greta running over.

" PAPA DADDY LADY GILBERT IS".

" ah". Yuri and Wolfram looked past the people and noticed a familiar blue haired woman.

" oh Lady Flynn is that you".

" it is it's nice to see you both". She said with a smile and walked over to them.

" it's been a while". Wolfram said.

" yes it has so you each found each other, got married, adopted Greta, and who is this". She said looking at Leon.

" Leon our son".

" he's so adorable".

" hm". Both Yuri and Wolfram smiled.

" another person you know Shibuya I'm not surprised". Murata said walking in with Shinou.

" hm yah".

" shall we make our way to the dining room for dinner". Conrad said and everyone exited the thrown room.

50 years later

" BIG SISTER GRETA". Two small twin girls yelled running to an adult Greta. Greta had exceeded her original life spam because of Yuri and now is engaged to the third son of a king from a foreign land the family is very loving.

" what's wrong you two".

" BIG BROTHER IS GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE".

" HE WENT TO UNCLE MURATA'S ALONE".

" oh my lets go get him that Leon". Greta said grabbing the twins hands.

Meanwhile Leon who now looked the age of 10 was running toward shelter from the rain that came out of nowhere. He hid under a tree and then fell asleep.

When Leon opened his eyes it had stopped raining, he was covered up, and there was a long black haired child sitting next to him.

" your an idiot you know". The child says.

" oh hi Sara how'd you find me".

" after it started storming out your parents sent a message my parents and I over heard I had to come get you right when the book was getting interesting". Sara said and read the book.

" geez your cruel and when I was coming to see you".

"…oh me your an idiot". The young child hiding a blush behind his book.

" I came to give you a present".

" a present why".

" today's your birthday moron why wouldn't I get you a present". Leon said giving Sara something wrapped.

" it's shaped like a book".

" geez don't guess open it". Leon said with a pout.

" fine don't be a brat about it". Sara said and opened it. " oh". Sara's eyes widened.

" I looked all over for it you said you wanted this one but it was nowhere to be found". Leon said when he was suddenly hugged. " oh".

" best present ever thank you Leon". Sara said with a smile.

" oh…i…it wasn't a problem Sara".

" where ever did you get it".

" oh my older sister Greta took me to visit her fiancés family and I found it in a shop".

" thank you…oh what's this". Sara said seeing something in the wrapping paper.

" oh yah I saw this and thought it would look good on you". Leon said as Sara picked it up.

" a butterfly is it a broach". Sara said staring at it when Leon took it. " oh".

" no it is for your hair". Leon said and pinned Sara's left side of his hair back.

" your as pretty as a girl". Leon said and kissed Sara's cheek.

" GGGRRRR WHY YOU IM NOT A GIRL GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT". Sara yelled chasing Leon. " LEOOOOON".

" HA HA YOUR SLOW SARA".

" GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR". Sara threw the book he was at Leon hitting him in the head making him fall.

" OW".

" oh". Sara covered his mouth and ran over to Leon. " LEON ARE YOU OK". He held laying Leon's head on his lap.

" geez Sara why are you so made it's not like I kiss kissed you it was just the cheek".

" sorry prince are you ok".

" yah I think". Leon said sitting up with Sara's help. " you didn't have to throw the book eeeh".

" I'm sorry prince forgi…". Sara was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

" GOTCHA". Leon yelled and then laughed.

" GGGRRRRRRRRR YOU FREAK OF A PRIIIIIIIIINCE". Sara yelled and beat Leon with his book.

" HA HA OW SARA THAT HURTS HA HA AH HA OW HEY SARA HA HA WHY ARE YOU SO MADE OW HA HA". Leon laughed protecting his face. " OW HA HA WATCH MY FACE OW".

" GGGGGGRRRRRRR YOU HAVE PROBLEMS GAAAAAAAAAH". Sara hit Leon over and over blushing.

" when do you think they'll see us". Shinou said to Yuri.

" I don't know but we should stop them before Leon gets brain damage". Yuri said looking at Shinou and Murata.

" HA HA OW STOP SARA SERIOUSLY WHY ARE YOU TICKED OW".

" YOU KNOW WHYYYYYY". Sara yelled more furious.

" OWWWWWWWW THAT HURT".

" GGRRRRR THEN DON'T BE A BRAT".

" HA HA OW".

" hm Ok you two break it up". Shinou said and the two boy looked over to see their parents and siblings.

" oh father papa". They both said in sync.

" I think that's enough of that Sara". Murata said chuckling.

" yes you can beat Leon up more tomorrow". Yuri said.

" AH FATHER". Leon said and stood up.

" come on guys say good-byes and lets go home". Wolfram said him and Yuri holding the twins.

" AW but I want to play with Sara a little longer".

" that's a no you snuck out scaring us Mr.".

" Fine". Leon pouted then walked over to the tree and picked up the book and blanket. " Here Sara". He said walking back over and handing the book and blanket to Sara.

" oh yah thanks". Sara said with a small blush and left with his parents. " I mean it thanks Leon". Sara said turning around.

" hm". Leon smiled and left with his parents.

After both families were a well distance away Leon decided he still wanted to play with Sara and yelled out.

" YOU STILL LOOK LIKE A GIRL SARA~".

" ah Leon".

" YOU BRAT". Sara yelled and tackled after Leon to the ground.

" SARA".

" YOU BRAT".

" HA HA OW".

" this is gonna be awhile".

" HA HA OW".

" GRRRRRRR".

" hey Sara".

" WHAT". Sara yelled.

" happy birthday HA HA".

" ah…your an idiot". Sara blushed.


End file.
